Attack of the Radioactive Thing
Attack of the Radioactive Thing is the fourth Zombies map in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and part of the Absolution map pack, which was released on PS4 on July 6, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pD93-SNquQU It came out for Xbox One and PC on August 8. Overview Attack of the Radioactive Thing is set in fictional Sonova Beach in California. Parts of the map are covered with strange nuclear blobs, all caused by the military and government's testing in nuclear weapons. The map features Crogs as special enemies, which are mutated frog like creatures that spawn in on certain rounds, as well as the Crog Brute, a heavily mutated Crog with increased health and several different abilities. The map also features four teleportaion devices which teleport a player to a set location near another device after all four devices are activated. Spawn/Contamination Tent The player(s) start the match in the contamination tent. In this area, the Hailstorm can be bought for $500, as well as the Hornet for $750. Up 'N Atoms can be bought here, as well as the Lost and Found box. The life ray can be found in this room, which is used to bring a zombie back to life to acquire a key, an integral part of the map's easter egg. Diner Buying the $750 door next to Up 'N Atoms, the diner is on the player's right, where the UDM can be bought for $750. The map's ATM is in the diner, alongside the Skullhop machine, the safe where Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's spell book can be found after the power is turned on. The Seismic Wave Generator can be assembled here. One of the portals to the Projection Room can be found here. Playground/Drive-In Theatre Screen Turning left instead of right will lead the player under the Drive-in Theatre's Screen, where several Crog eggs and a playground can be found. The candy perk Slappy Taffy can be found and bought here for $2000. Power Station Following the road leading out of the spawn door leads to a $1250 door which is the entrance to the Power Station. Alternatively, the player can buy a $1500 door on the right of the Slappy Taffy machine. In this area, the power can be restored here after obtaining the power handle at the beach. On the left of the power switch, the Karma-45 can be bought for $1250. On the left of this wall buy, the candy perk Blue Bolts can be found and bought for $1500. Also, the generators of the power station can be used as a trap for $1000 which damage and kill any zombies in it when the power is restored and the trap is repaired. The Violet Ray Device can be assembled here. A teleportaion device can be activated on the roof of the building behind the Theatre Screen. A Magic Wheel location can be found here, too. Beachside Market This area can be entered for $1500 from either the main entrance or back entrance. This area has the Freezer trap, which turns zombies in it into ice. The S-Ravage can be bought here at $1250. The perk Deadeye Dewdrops can be found in the store for $1500. The Hypnosis device (replacement for Boom Box) can be assembled on the crafting bench in this area. The Fate and Fortune Teller can be found here to restock the player's Fate and Fortune Cards as well. Also, the Beachside Market has many ingredients for the "Chemistry" step of the map's easter egg. Town This is one of the larger areas of the map, with multiple entrances. The perks Tuff 'Nuff and Change Chews can be found here for $2500 and $1500, respectively. Tuff 'Nuff can be found on the right of the door after leaving the Beachside Market. A teleportation device can be activated after turning on the power on the left of the door leaving the Beachside Market. Near Change Chews, a Magic Wheel location can be found. The town also has a Gas Station/Auto Repair shop, which has a R-VN for purchase outside it at $1500. The Auto Repair garage can only be entered after getting the key from the reanimated zombie as part of the map's easter egg, in which the player has to create the chemical compound using the laboratory inside to destroy the Radioactive Thing. Bridge This bridge is rather barebones, being only a convenient shortcut (albeit expensive, as there are 2 doors that block each side of the bridge), and also houses one of the Death Ray cannons for the map's easter egg boss fight. Beach This is probably the largest area of the entire map, as well as the arena for the easter egg boss fight. The OSA can be found on a picnic table in the center of the beach for $1500. Heading under the bridge, there is a pathway with a small stream. The players will be teleported here when the boss fight starts. The Spartan SA3 can be found here for $1000. Street Going from the beach, after buying the $2000 door, on the left is a Trencher for $1000. Going up the road leads towards the Motel and TV Studio. Trailer Park This area can be accessed through the beach by going straight, past the OSA. The door costs $1500 and a part for the laboratory can be found lying on a picnic bench under a shelter. The Trailer Park has many lanes and choke points, and the player should be here for as long as they need to. Multiple parts for the map's easter egg can be found here as well. The Trailer Park features a teleportation device, the Fuel Tank trap, as well as a location for the portal to the Projection Room. Mule Munchies can be found here for $2000, and the Volk for $1500. A Magic Wheel location appears here, next to the Public Toilets. Two trailers can be entered; one can be entered at any time, whereas the other, which contains the Alien Fuses and the head of a zombie that has to be reanimated in the easter egg, can only be entered after one presses a button in the Projection Room, and will be teleported in after leaving the room. Motel This area can be entered through a $1500 door from either the bridge or the Trailer Park ; both routes converge here. The Motel Contains the perk Bombstoppers for $1500, as well as the Pool trap, the TF-141 can be bought for $1000. A Magic Wheel location can be found here. The Mind Control device can be assembled here. TV Studio/Station The door to the Studio costs $1500, and the paths from the Motel and Street converge here. The Studio itself is where Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson broadcasts from; she can be talked to here. The Station has defences which kill zombies attempting to enter the studio, which can be used for $1500. The MacTav-45 can be bought at $1000, on the camera in front of Elvira. Outside the studio, one of the Projection Room portals can be found here, as well as a teleportation device. Bang Bangs can be found here for $2000, as well as a Magic Wheel location. Forest The forest is a small area that connects the Drive-In Theatre Entrance to the TV Studio. It features the Racin' Stripes perk for $2000, as well as a Magic Wheel location. Drive-In Theatre Entrance This is the where the other door from the spawn area leads to; a Magic Wheel location can be found here, as well as Quickies. The Erad can be bought for $1250, on the front of a bus. Weapons Candy Perks Achievements/Trophies Intro Cutscene Transcript Wyler: Previously on Zombies... The text "Previously on Zombies" appears on a black screen, as a short recap of Shaolin Shuffle is shown, with the four actors arriving in the subway, Arthur McIntosh being discussed, Pam Grier delivering the final blow to the Rat King, and Sally picking up the piece of the Soul Key. The scene then changes to a sepia-toned night sky with a full moon, as bats swarm around. It then changes to a front view of an eerie medieval house. The door slowly creaks open, as the camera zooms inside, revealing Elvira lying on a red couch next to a television set. Elvira: Hello there, my lovely video-tapeworms. Looking for a scary good time tonight, huh? A little romp in the dark, perhaps? Well, you've come to the right place! That is, if you're not looking to end up as a permanent fixture in this black-and-white hellhole I've been calling home lately. But hey, you and I are in for one hell of a ride tonight. You know, I have to say, when I said I wanted to be a part of Willard's movie, I didn't mean permanently! Sheez, a gal shows a little interest and the next thing you know, they're putting you up on a shelf! What is it with the men and my Afterlife?? It's been hell watching this movie over and over again! But with you on the scene, I got a new script that's just dying to sink its teeth into you. I mean, I bent over backwards to give this thing a rewrite. Which is odd, because usually bending over forward is so much more useful! Hahaha...Ah, I just kill myself sometimes. So what do you say? Let's give little Willy some unpleasant dreams. Elvira blows an air kiss toward the camera, then snaps her fingers, turning on the TV next to her. As the camera zooms on the TV to show the movie, with the title "Willard Wyler's Attack of the Radioactive Thing, hosted by Elvira" appearing on the screen, The scene then switches to inside the movie, in black-and-white color on a military tent, as the four actors are teleported in, complete with their 1950s' archetype outfits. A.J.: Aw man, who the hell turned off all the color? Poindexter: I'll give you one guess. Sally: Ugh, Willard! Poindexter: Bingo. Andre: Surprise, surprise. Ending Cutscene Transcript The four actors are seen standing on the shore where the Crog-Zilla is. The monster begins to roar as the bomb begins to detonate within its body, and explodes off-screen. The four actors cover their faces during the explosion and the camera shows a distance-shot from the beach, showing a nuke going off where the creature was standing as their body parts land on the sand. A.J.: Heh, heh! Anybody want shellfish for dinner? A piece of goo coming from the monster lands on Poindexter's shoulder. Poindexter: I'm pretty sure I'll never eating shellfish again. EVER. Sally: Ugh, you and me both. Andre: Uh, I am, really feeling the need to get outta this... Place, or time period, whatever you wanna call it! Maybe off to somewhere with a little more... Color? The camera changes to the four actors standing in front of the monster's antennae. They stand still for a brief moment until A.J. steps in. A.J.: Ready when you are, my friend. Andre then kneels down at the antennae to grab what appears to be the Soul Key. The sac is already open and shows a light blue glow coming out of it. Much to his disgust, Andre successfully takes out the key from the sac. Andre: Ugh, ugh! So nasty... ugh! After Andre takes out the Soul Key from the antennae's sac, the actors are then teleported by another portal, away from the movie, and the scene changes to a starfield in outer space. A portal then appears on the atmosphere and a spaceship comes out of it. The scene then changes to the inside of the spaceship with the four actors back with their current present-day hairstyles, except that they are now wearing space suits. Poindexter: Aaw, shit. If you guys thought the zombies were bad... A.J.: What is it? Some kind of big-- Andre, Sally and Poindexter: Shut up, A.J.! A.J.: What? What'd I say? The scene then cuts black with the words "TO BE CONTINUED" as Willard Wyler narrates the closing of the ending cutscene. Wyler: To be continued... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gallery Attack of the Radioactive Thing! IW.png IW Absolution Attack of the Radioactive Thing.jpg IW Absolution Attack of the Radioactive Thing 2.jpg jxeb73q6kx6z.png|Attack of the Radioactive Thing poster Trivia * In ZMBK TV, across the room from Elvira's couch, there are two film reels with the names of different Extinction maps. The names randomize each game. One is on the shelf, and the other is on the floor. * Elvira replaces Willard Wyler as the announcer on this map. Wyler will occasionally scold her for doing so. ** Occasionally, when Elvira announces a power-up, Wyler will threaten to send her to Nightfall, an Extinction map. *The name of Sonova Beach is a play on the term "son of a bitch", as noted by A.J. *When Poindexter starts to talk during the outro, the Extinction menu music from Call of Duty: Ghosts starts to play. *There is a huge sign against the motel that says: "Cinema Drive-in THE BEAST FROM BEYOND", hinting the next zombies map, The Beast from Beyond. References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Maps